Ton amitié et mon courage
by Miori
Summary: Pov de Tai au sujet de Matt et de lui-même... One-shot très court...^_^;;;


Titre : Ton amitié et mon courage…

Série : Digimon

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi… 

Notes : c'est ma première fic sur Digimon…. Enfin sur Matt et Tai. Je suis pas très à l'aise avec les noms de la vo alors je préfère garder ceux de la vf. J'espère que ce One-shot très très court sans prétention vous plaira ! Donc c'est parti pour un Taito ! 

Bonne lecture ! 

TON AMITIE ET MON COURAGE 

C'est fini. Notre ultime ennemi est mort… Enfin…Ce pour quoi Mimi, Izzy, Jo, Kari, Tk… Sora… Matt….et moi-même avons été envoyé dans ce monde. Notre destinée s'achève. Je ne regrette d'avoir vécu toutes ces aventures. Car j'y ai rencontré Agumon et les autres digimons. J'ai appris à connaître mes camarades, à les écouter, les épauler. Dans ce sens j'espère avoir rempli pleinement mon rôle de meneur. Et notre épopée que nous avons partagé avec tant d'autres digisauveurs, m'a surtout fait comprendre que je tenais à toi plus qu'à toute autre chose… 

            J'étouffe un rire. Pourtant, notre relation n'a pas commencé sous les meilleures auspices, non ? Il faut dire que tu avais plutôt un caractère indomptable, Matt. Toujours protester, se refuser à obéir à mes ordres. Tu n'acceptais jamais mes décisions, et tu ne semblais pas vraiment intégré dans notre groupe. J'avoue que tu m'as énervé de très nombreuses fois. Mais tu le sais bien, puisque nous avons dû en venir aux mains pour nous calmer l'un et l'autre. Sora m'a raconté que la bande parlait de nous tel le soleil et la lune. Une comparaison adéquate. Car tu es quelqu'un de très mystérieux, sombre parfois. Même aujourd'hui. Derrière ton masque de jeune rock-star. 

            D'ailleurs, j'entends encore les échos de tes chansons qui de la manière que leur auteur, dissimule tout le temps un message, un appel… Tu chantes si bien, Matt. Et tu as tant de fans, d'admiratrices. Quand je les vois t'acclamant, criant ton nom, connaissant tous tes airs, mais également tout ce que tu aimes, tout ce que tu fais, je ressens une certaine crispation, un sentiment de malaise indescriptible. Alors je reste dans l'ombre, t'observant de loin, ne regardant que toi… Les rôles sont inversés. 

            Finalement c'est ma faute. Et je l'assume. J'ai perdu Sora à cause de ma bêtise et de ma nonchalance. Toutefois, ce qui me coûte le plus, c'est que je t'ai perdu toi. Elle est à toi maintenant. Au début, j'ai été en colère contre toi ! Je te haïssais pour me l'avoir volé ! Tu m'avais trahi, dérobé la fille que j'aimais. Cette blessure s'est cicatrisée, pour laisser cette fois, une nouvelle plaie en moi. Parce que j'ai compris. J'ai compris que lorsque Sora m'a quitté pour toi, non seulement je me retrouvais seul mais que tu t'éloignais de moi. Je devais me comporter en adulte et grandir à mon tour. Et ce qui compte pour moi, c'est que tu sois heureux. Mais comment empêcher cette douleur de me saisir la poitrine à chacune de nos rencontres ? 

La veille de Noël, j'ai poussé Sora vers toi. Je ne le regrette pas et c'est normal, puisque, elle, t'apporte ce dont tu as besoin. 

            De toute façon, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ma vie amoureuse. Nous avions des ennemis, une mission à accomplir. Aider les jeunes digisauveurs à en finir avec le mal qui sévissait dans le digimonde devait rester le plus important à mes yeux. Ils comptaient sur moi. Et fait étrange ? Je me suis beaucoup retrouvé dans Davis ! Enfin pas entièrement mais nous avons pas mal de points communs. Bon, j'admets me juger un peu moins bête et impulsif à son âge. Néanmoins, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'en amour, nous sommes les perdants. Dans son cas, c'est évident qu'il n'y a guère d'espoir. Tk et ma petite sœur ont toujours été uni par un lien mystérieux profond. Casser une telle union me paraît chimère. Quand même Davis, tu joues l'aveugle ! Ne remarques-tu pas les sentiments de Ken ? Mais excuse-moi. Je n'ai pas à te critiquer… 

            Il fait doux dehors. Il y a longtemps que j'avais pas pris quelques instants pour observer un coucher de soleil. Ca peut sembler stupide. Pour moi, non étant donné que c'était la seule chose qui me rappelait autant la Terre depuis le digimonde. 

Alors que faire maintenant ? Où aller ? Je me sens si inutile désormais…Et pourtant…

            C'est moi qui court subitement comme un fou dans les rues ? Qui bouscule les passants, m'obstruant le passage vers le chemin qui me mène vers toi ? J'aperçois les contours du lycée. La cour est déserte et je me précipite en direction de ta salle de répétitions. La lumière de la pièce me rassure : tu es bien là. Une mélodie de piano me parvient. Rien qu'un instant j'hésite. Il n'est pas trop tard, je peux reculer… faire marche arrière, et laisser les choses telles quelles sont. Soudain, un éclat jaillit de ma poche. Cette étincelle dorée m'apporte le courage qui me faisait défaut. Je ressers mon étreinte encore quelques secondes sur mon digivice. La porte s'ouvre tout doucement devant moi. Il me tourne le dos, mais il a cessé de jouer.Il contemple son propre digivice qui émet une lueur bleuté. Et tout à coup, il se retourne vers moi. Son regard trahit sa surprise. Et puis il me sourit. Je me rapproche de lui, et nous nous regardons sans parler, sans rien nous dire. Je tends ma main vers le clavier et je pianote maladroitement quelques notes de notre musique. Notre secret, celle qui nous appartient. Mon air s'étoffe, alors qu'il se joint à moi, complétant par son talent notre mélodie. 

            Et quand le morceau s'achève, nos regards se nouent et mes yeux plongent dans les siens. Il me murmure des mots à l'oreille tandis que nous nous rapprochons de plus en plus. Son souffle atteint mes lèvres. Je dépose mon front contre le sien, nos mèches brunes et blondes se mêlent. Et d'un même élan, nous nous offrons notre premier baiser… Pas besoin d'explications, nos cœurs ont enfin su se réunir…

Owari ?


End file.
